Abert
"If anything happens, you can always count on me" — Abert Abert (アベルト, aberuto) is a playable character in Summon Night 5. Personality He has a very gentle and calm behavior. Background Abert have been friends with the main character for a long time since their school days. At first, he considered the protagonist as a rival and a obstacle to prove himself since he could never accept that someone effortlessly could win against all his hard work only with talent. Abert gave his all, he trained and studied like but, in the end, he only achieved second place. During this time, Abert was little by little beginning to admire the main character and, even before graduation, they had already became best friends and their friendship remains strong since them. Because of his extraordinary physical capabilities Abert was invited to become a Silvalier while his friend became an Eucross agent. He became a disciple to Raijin from Fuurai Town, that taught to him the fighting style used by assassins from Silturn: the Shinobis. Nowadays, Abert is very proud to be a member of the Silvaliers. He doesn’t seem to stand out too much, and is usually a very quiet person, however, he is quite passionate about protecting the city. He is always patrolling the city and solving many cases every day. His bosses know very well about the excellence in his work and are sure to use him all the time, as a result, he often stays patrolling during long periods of time, without even a chance to sleep. Every time he gets overloaded with work, he goes to relax in the Makis pier for a few minutes as he could always count on the sea to calm him down. Members from the Silvaliers and Eucross Bureau often work in some cases together, so even though he's working for a different organization, he can still help out his old friend from school. Development Abert ask for the protagonist's help to solve some cases related to creatures from other world suddenly becoming too powerful and going out of control, spreading destruction and chaos around the city. However, when the main character needs his help to solve a case of kidnappings, Abert was unable to help as a Silvalier since their codes treat kidnapping of summon creatures as a robbery, thus giving minimal priority. Abert could not accept that and decided to leave his post to help in the rescue mission on his own accord. After this event, Abert was punished with even more overtime work. Sometime later, incidents involving the Nether Beasts began to happen many times in the city thanks to a Summoner from the Colorless Faction known as Ghift and with the help from the Crimson Chain organization. He wanted to fight alongside the main character and their friends but his duties as a Silvalier were to take care of the evacuation and protection of citizens. This time, Abert decided to leave his job completely but was confronted by his own master who threatened to kill him if he did not got back to his job but, even Raijin did not expect to see Abert declaring he would be the one to kill him if he did not move, he even did this without losing his cool. Impressed by Abert's courage, Raijin finally gave his approval to his disciple. Since them, Abert started to help the party in every battle, including the final one in the moon against a giant Nether creature. Ending After having emerging victorious from their final battle against the Nether Beasts, Abert got back to his job as a Silvalier and was rewarded for his victory with more overtime work. Since the protagonist's room is closer to his job, he begin to borrow a bed and sleep there instead of returning all the way back to his house. The main character's Cross started to look for a room to live alone becase as to not get in the way of the two. Thus starting a married-like relationship between them. Abilities During battles, he is capable of attacking multiple targets from a close distance with his dagger techniques, but is also able to attack from long range by throwing Kunais at his enemies. He is one of the most agile allies in the party, having a high hit evasion and being able to move more than others. Even when used in wait position, he is capable of powerful counters, becoming a character with a good control over the battlefield. He can’t use Summon techniques, but his dagger was made by a Meister and by chanting the runes in his daggers he is able to use special powers as well. Trivia *Many fans believe Abert to be a decendet of the pirate Kyle from Summon Night 3, since both have blond hair, have incredible physical abilities, can use the Sutra technique, have their own code of justice and have a natural love for the sea. Gallery SN5-19.png|Abert in fighting mode SN5-Abert1.jpg|Concept Art 1 SN5-Abert2.jpg|Concept Art 2 SN5-Abert3.jpg|Abert's daggers SN5-Abert4.jpg|Abert's ending SN5-74.jpg|Abert's proto design together with Folth, Yeng-hua, Ruelly & Dyth prototypes Category:Characters Category:Main Series Characters Category:Summon Night 5 Character